


Double Negative

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pizza, grammar correction, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: a drabble that involves pizza and grammar correctionHarry and Louis, pizza, Harry correcting LouisIf I write any more the summary will be longer than the fic!





	

“You know, I don’t know why the Americans call pizza a pie.” Louis said thoughtfully as he bit into the slice in his hand, cheese stretching as he pulled it away.

Harry looked up, eyebrows creased in thought.

“I mean,” Louis continued as he chewed, “it ain’t got no pastry on top.”

“That’s a double negative babe,” Harry pointed out, pulling the anchovies off his own pizza, “it it hasn’t got none then it must have some.”

Louis jabbed his slice in Harry’s direction, “Well you ain’t getting none if you carry on, ‘babe’”

“So, I’m getting some?” Harry smirked.


End file.
